


A Cake for Two

by Cryosic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryosic/pseuds/Cryosic
Summary: It’s Cal’s Birthday, Merrin is unfamiliar with the concept
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	A Cake for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because it’s my birthday and I thought it would be cute. To see how Cal deals with his. Also I know the title sucks, if you guys have anything better let me know

Cal woke up that morning with nothing on his mind. It would be another peaceful day on Bogano, nothing special, he might explore or maybe he would play some sort of Dathomirian game with a ball and hoops that Merrin has asked him to play before. He wasn’t sure he was up for it considering he was still recovering from his lightsaber wound. But when he saw the date that morning it triggered a memory that had gotten repressed along with many others during his youth. Today was his birthday. He had completely forgotten. He hadn’t ever celebrated it on Bracca. There wasn’t time or money. Everyday was spent scrapping and every night was spent sleeping money was reserved for meals. But he did remember celebrating at the Jedi temple. Well maybe celebrating wasn’t the right word. But his Master has always given him the day off and gave him a small gift every year. He felt a stab of pain in his chest at the thought of his former master. He had conquered his fear of the loss of his master on Dathomir but he still felt a keen sense of loss. 

He shuffled towards the kitchen on the mantis. None of the others knew. He didn’t know their birthdays either. So he decided to just sit down and eat his breakfast. That didn’t last long it was barely a minute into the meal when Cere noticed that Cal was rather quiet.

“Cal, is everything alright? Normally you’re the life of the table.” He smiled at her description. It was true Cal usually was talking and making jokes while they ate.

He considered making up an excuse but decided there was no point, why lie about it everyone had one.

“Today’s my birthday.” His voice was quiet almost embarrassed. Cere smiled and set a hand on his shoulder. Her tone was was warm, almost motherly.

“Happy birthday Cal, how old are you now?” 

“20 Standard.” He looked at the others around the table, Greez smiled and wished him a happy birthday, but Merrin looked confused.

“What is a birthday?” He almost laughed at her but figured that would be rude. 

“It’s just a remembering of the day that a person was born. Did you not have them on Dathomir?” She shook her head.

“No we did not measure age. You became a woman once you could pass the tests set by the Mother.” It seemed strange to Cal but he didn’t want to offend Merrin so he said nothing.

“Usually one receives gifts on their birthday, but since none of us knew we weren’t able to get you anything.” Ceres voice held a mock severity. 

“No really you guys don’t need to do that. It’s not that important. I just want it to be a normal day.” Cere asked him if he was sure and he nodded. That seemed like the end of it, but cal noticed Merrin deep in thought. 

He decided that he would best serve his wound by meditating rather than do any strenuous activity. So he meditated. He sat cross legged on the edge of the landing pad. It didn’t take long to tune out the humming of insects and chirps of the Bogglings. He stayed there a long time. When he opened his eyes the twin suns were well past their Zenith. The sky was beginning to tint brilliant oranges that transitions to pinks, purples and finally ever darkening blue. He heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Merrin coming to stand beside him. Her arms we held behind her back. Her stance seemed nervous and almost shy. Something he had never seen in the Nightsister. 

“Hey Merrin, what’s up?” She shrugged.

“I asked Cere more about birthdays,” the word sounded foreign on her tongue. “She told me that one is often given a cake and they share it with those who are close to them.” She was stuttering slightly over her words.

“So I made you this.” She brought her arms in front of her. In her hands she held a small cake about the size of his hands cupped together. It even had a thin layer of icing. He felt at a loss for words. Merrin shuffles a little.

“Do you not like it?” He voice was suddenly disappointed and maybe even sad.

“No No No, it’s wonderful. I was just surprised is all.” Her smile returned. And she held it out to him.

“Here take it while it’s still warm.” He set his hands under hers and got a reminder of when he got the astrium. Their hands had been in similar positions. She set the cake in his hands. It’s warmth seeping into his hands. His whole body felt warmer. Not so much because of the cake but of the gesture by Merrin. She brushed her hands on her robes and began to leave before Ca called out to her. 

“Wait don’t you want to eat it with me!” Her face blushed and accented by the setting sun she looked beautiful. 

“You would want that?” Her voice was quiet and shocked, like she hadn’t realized she was possibly his best friend in the galaxy at this point. 

“Of course I would.” She strode back beside him and then sat down her legs crossed. 

Cal broke the cake into two roughly even pieces. The cake was a little dry but he couldn’t care less, besides the icing was incredible. They talked while they ate, Cal couldn’t remember what they had said but he knew it was lighthearted and happy. Once the cake was gone they didn’t move away. In fact, Cal realized at some point they must have gotten even closer. They sat their thighs almost touching. 

Merrin was staring across the horizon of Bogano the suns shined brightly on her. Her eyes catching the light revealing the many layers of deep brown. Cal blushed as he realized he was staring at her. That blush deepened when she caught him staring. He opened his mouth to speak when Merrin leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Whatever words he was going to say escaped out of his open mouth and he froze.

“Happy Birthday Cal Kestis.” With that she stood and walked balk to the Mantis. Cal watched her until she disappeared into the ship, and smiling like an idiot he laid down on the soft grass. He stayed like that for a while. Long enough for the twin suns to dip bellow the horizon and the stars to begin shining down on him. Cal stood and returned to the mantis still smiling. He couldn’t remember a better birthday.


End file.
